Linked Beginnings
by SerusDay
Summary: The Certor Region has always been known for it's competitive battlers. Regarded as a hotspot for the sport, many of its locals strive to one day claim the throne of top player. Though, after a fateful encounter with an admittedly subpar and frightful starter, Alma can't help but start his adventure at an extreme disadvantage compared to anyone else from his town.


Monsters inhabit this world, hiding in every crevasse. Every cave. Even urban areas aren't free from their range. Every forest is pumped full of them. Look up in a tree and it might stare right back. But that's not stopping anyone, or making them cower in fear. No, quite the contrary. People in this world coexist with what nature has created. In fact, this world's inhabitants seek adventure and glory in these creatures. One more day. That marks sixteen years that the dark haired boy had been living at home. His pupils hardly distinguished from the deep brown irises surrounding them. Yet they aimed for the bright stars up above, illuminating them in a magnificent display of how regularity can have some sort of spectacle to it. His young face looked down at the sheets in front of him. "Tomorrow is it." Excitement coursed through every part of the boy's body. It plunged itself deep into his heart, causing it to miss a few beats.

What others would perceive as gloom spread across the sky. Normally there would be a perfect blend of blues, yellows and the occasional orange depending on what time you chose to stare. But today, grays washed themselves across the sky, and gentle rain trickled down, causing the ground itself to darken as if it felt some sort of sadness. Neverending dread brought upon by the sky above. "Grab your hoodie, you don't want to get sick!"

"Yeah, Mom, I got it!" He waves as he practically jumps out of their small house, slipping on a black sweater with a purple hood. "What to choose." He taps his foot on the way to a nearby building. See, the higher part of town held a building that had fate clutched between its walls. Though fate may seem unfair at times, humans have the special quality of being able to craft their own. They have the strength to morph bad situations into beneficial ones. All it takes is perseverance. Distant and gentle cries of newly hatched monsters struck his ears and effectively pulled him back into the world around him. As if by magic, the magic of electricity, doors in front of him slid open as he took a step into the lab.

"That time already, Alma?" The long haired assistant smiled widely at him.

"Yeah. Is the professor in?"

"Professor Sugi is in the back." Pressure caused his throat to completely cave in, forming a perfect blockade on his voice. He took a light step before a man with wavy white hair and pure silver eyes walk in from the back with a clipboard. Her voice lowered and became more high pitched. "Oh nevermind he's right here. Guess I should have waited a bit to answer."

Alma swallowed down hardly then gazed with an odd curiosity. "So. Where do I go to take this test?"

"Not even a hello?" The middle aged man chuckled and brought out a tablet. "Here. Take this quiz and then it will determine just what kind of battler you are."

**Welcome to the Battle Proficiency Exam.** **Answer the following questions as honestly and quickly as possible. As soon as you finish, you will be given a style that best fits you, as well as 2 back up styles.**

**Q: You are going up against an opponent using a stall team. What is your first reaction?**

**A: Set up until I can beat down the bulkier pokemon.**

**Q: Your opponent is constantly switching in Pokemon that resist your moves. What do you do?**

**A: Predict the switch to go on the offensive.**

After nearly an unbearable amount of questions, the screen began to have a spinning wheel on it. "Come on, hurry up." He whispered gently before a list appeared on the screen of the small tablet.

"Let me guess-" Sugi doesn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Stall." No emotion inhabited his voice throughout the duration of that word.

"It gave you stall? You of all people?"

"God no! I just wanted to see if you would believe me. Hyper offensive, like a man."

"Playing stall would teach you patience though."

Alma smirked, grabbing his arm slightly. "Oh yeah? And how has your patience worked out for you every time we've had a battle simulation?"

"Come on, I'll show you what we have around back." Sectioned off into different habitats, suitable for their wants and needs were the starters. One particular pink blob huddled away in a corner of a swamp display. It practically seeped into the wall, blending into it.

"What's that right there?"

"That's just a Goomy with low IV's and a modest nature. We were planning on giving it out to one of the hospitals or something. You know, like a pet or a mascot."

"But modest is at least decent. You could put an assault vest to make up for the lower defense iv's." It continually quivered in fear, staring back at the professor.

"A vest can only do so much Alma. How about this Gible over here?" The blue land shark shifted side to side with pride and chomped at the air. It's small arms moving side to side as it protected the jewels behind it.

"Well um. What other starters do you have?"

"If you're going to use a hyper offensive strategy then you need a good wall breaker. Maybe this timid Charmander?"

"Too weak to rocks. You need to build a team around him to work."

"Okay so maybe something that is a bit more flexible… look around, you'll find something."

"I'll pass, I already made up my mind."

"Wait but you asked for my help. What are you choosing, a Riolu? Maybe a Hawlucha?"

He shrugged with general disinterest. "I was seeing if you could do absolutely anything to stop me. Clearly you can't, so I'm taking the Goomy."

"The Goomy? Look, I don't have a lot of time today and I really don't want you to joke around with me. Just hurry up."

"Wow you just aren't good at predicting me." Those same wonder filled eyes had nothing but honesty behind them. This was cold hard truth and it was evident by him walking over to the enclosure and stepping in to see the shy blob turn around and quiver at the sight of someone so close. "Come on." A shelf on the wall held a bright red and white ball. He pushed the button gently to call the monster into it. Now comfortably holding it, he turned to look the professor in his eyes, having a feeling of what he would say.

"Half our money comes from competitive battling. There isn't a person in the village who will support you choosing this handicap."

"Sugi. You and I both know why I chose this one of all things. Part of you knew instantly." They share a knowing glance before the older male sighs.

"It's my job to make sure all of our youths can find relative success in the competitive scene. I don't know why you would waste your time with it. We have better Goomy here if that's what you want."

"Maybe I just want to prove this whole town wrong." He clutched the ball softly. "I mean really, would you want to be some hospital mascot? The people who brought him here look down on him. Imagine how that feels."

"Alma you…" Unable to meet his eyes, the professor focuses on the teen's unkempt mid length hair.

"It's been fun, being in the lab with you Sugi. I'll miss it while on the road."

"Well then." With a heavy heart and an unnecessary smile on his face, Sugi hands Alma his trainer ID, along with a pokedex and a few pokeballs. "Your journey begins today Alma. I can't wait to see what you make of yourself."

"Thanks…" His hand firmly grasped the sleeve of his bag before he marched out, his partner gently clipped onto his belt. As with all trainers leaving Ignis Town, Alma was stopped at the gate by a rather cheery guard.

"That's one more for today!" Though his clothes were noticeably darker from the earlier storm, his spirit remained higher than ever. "Sixteen already Alma? Seems like just a while ago I let your father out of this gate."

"What's it like out there?" Completely bypassing the mention of his father, Alma tries looking through the metal door to view the outside world.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Soon the sound of metal grinding against itself completely eviscerated his eardrums.

Alma took his first step into the broad world in front of him, watching as rats chased each other around and birds soared through the air. "It's beautiful." A Tailow flew right across his face, it's speed causing his hair to violently move to the side right as the door shut. Blades of grass rattled and shook fiercely with all of the movement going on near them. For longer than he could even dream of understanding, these creatures inhabited this area. He was a stranger to many hostile animals. Yet his fingers shook with anticipation as he took his first step into the tall grass, hearing a squeaking noise and then seeing something fly at him.


End file.
